Autonomous vehicles that receive limited or no input from a passenger may include computing systems engineered to operate under normative conditions and, to the extent extraneous circumstances the autonomous vehicle may encounter are contemplated, some unusual conditions. However, these systems may not be sufficient (e.g. may not have properly trained models or adequate amount of computing power) to handle contingencies encountered during operation of the autonomous vehicle.